Rogue's Desire, Bobby's Secret, and Xavier's Plan
by La Tua Cantante 13
Summary: What will happen when Rogue wants more, Bobby is willing to do anything to get more, and Xavier's brilliant mind are all thrown into a story? THIS HAPPENS! That's what. Pre X3
1. Chapter 1

My first story for X-Men and the first under this name( I used to be hopelessromantic4894 ). My first multi chapter too. My, my, a lot of firsts for this one. I know I still suck and I myself wonder why I keep writing but then I stop thinking. Sorry bout' the title, I know I sucks but whatever. So **_ON WITH THE STORY._**

Disclaimer: Don't own. What more can I say?

AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA

Rogue's Desire, Bobby's Secret, and Xavier's Plan

BbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbBbB

Bobby and Rogue sat silently but comfortably in each others embrace. Careful as always to not let skin touch skin. Unfortunately this was the best they could get (If you don't know why then you shouldn't be reading a fanfic based on X-Men ). But it was good enough for Rogue. She was ecstatic to have some one to care about her. To see past her mutant abilities and her shock of white hair. Best of all, she had someone that wasn't afraid to kiss her. Even if it never lasted for very long. She constantly wished that she had more and she never stopped fantasizing about what she would do if her powers were suddenly gone or even better, under her control. But she knew that nothing like that would ever happen, so she contented herself with what she had.

Bobby, however, was not satisfied. Not that he wasn't happy. Just the feeling of the beautiful girl, no, woman in his arms was enough to make him feel like he could fly. But he wanted more. He wanted to be able to hold her hand and feel her skin beneath his own instead of the silk of his grandmother's glove. He wanted to finally be able to touch the face that he saw everywhere, especially in his dreams. And most of all, he wanted to be able to kiss her and hold her as close to him for as long as he wanted without feeling that tell-tale draining sensation.

And with any luck, he would get everything he wanted soon.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

I know, I know. VERY short and a sorta kinda cliffy. But whatever. Review or flame, anything but an e-mail that says "Um..."

see ya soon.

Stormsdaughter


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry it took me soooo long to update. My evil father dragged me to California, not even southern California or the beach so that I could actually have fun. Noooooooooooo. Me had to drag me to inland northern California and then he wouldn't give me the car so I could not escape. Enough bitching. On with the story. This chapter is dedicated to Violet Poter because she was the only one to respond to chapter one (sob).

"So," Rogue inquired without moving from the very comfortable position, "are you ever going to tell me what you're doing with the professor?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Bobby promised. He and the professor had been meeting everyday for the past 2 months, and last week Rogue noticed.

"Come on," she practically begged, "why won't you tell me?"

Suddenly she got a worried look in her emerald green eyes.

"Is…is everything alright?" She couldn't loose him now, not after all they had been through, not after all they had already survived. As her mind was going a million miles a minute, constantly jumping to conclusions, Bobby just sat there and chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry, everything's fine," he said barely containing laughter.

"Then why won't you tell me?" Even as she said this a sparkle of understanding was lit in her eyes. "Unless it's about _me_."

Damn.

He was hoping that she wouldn't figure it out. But on hindsight, he should have known that she would.

"Well what if it is?" he teased her and started to poke her playfully in the ribs. "Hey…stop it," she cried in between fits of laughter. "Oh fine," he said in mock defeat.

"But seriously," she pressed, " what is it about?"

This girl is not going to give up.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," Bobby said hoping that this would be enough to tide her over until tomorrow. No such luck.

"Not enough info, I need to know more that that," Rogue persisted.

"Oh would you look at the time," Bobby said making a big show of looking at his watch, "I have to go meet the professor."

He knew that it was probably cruel to leave her without an explanation. To go to the very source of her question no less. But he was hoping that tomorrow she would be to happy o punish him too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 on the same day if only to compensate for the month or so that I did nothing

Xx With Bobby and the Professor in the Profs officexX

Bobby was pacing the room just like he had been doing for the past 2 months.

"And your absolutely sure that she'll be okay?" he asked for the 1,000th time.

"Yes," said a very calm professor. Xavier understood why Bobby was so worried. Everyone in the mansion except possibly them knew that they were in love and would be together forever no matter what they had to do. "We had Sage (Sage is not in the movies but in the comics. All you have to know about her is that she can run probabilities and statistics through her head with amazing speed and accuracy) crunch the numbers. She has a 90 chance of living on her own and it's just about foolproof if we can get Wolverine on board." The professor reassured Bobby once again.

Bobby sighed, stopped pacing and leaned against the window pane. "I can't lose her. And I would rather have her as she is now then to see her hurt."

"Don't worry," Professor Xavier said firmly, "she'll be asleep during the surgery, and after it's over, Logan will come in, touch her, she'll absorb his healing power just long enough to get well and then she'll be fine. Even her hair will grow back."

Bobby knew that the professor was right. All they had to do was ask Logan, but Bobby knew that he would say yes. Logan was like a big brother to Rogue. he would do anything to help her. "I think," Bobby started. He wondered if he should tell the professor this. He could barely admit it to himself, to afraid that once he did it would disappear. He finally screwed up his courage and said it before he lost his resolve. "I think I love her, I can't come this close to finally being able to hold and kiss her to just lose her now."

"You won't. Now let's go ask Logan the crucial question shall we?" 'So he finally figured it out'

"Yeah let's go"

I know that I write short chapters but that's just my style so deal or stop reading my stuff.

Sorry I'm being a bitch but I have the stomach flu and if anyone has ever had that then you can understand my pain.

See ya soon

Stormsdaughter


	4. Chapter 4

My stomach flu is GONE! YAY (cough) So… on with the story.

Minutes later Bobby and the Professor found themselves walking, well one of them walking, one of them rolling, down the hall towards Wolverine's room. Once they got there they knocked and a very disheveled and _very_ sleepy looking Logan standing in the doorway.

"Wadda ya wan'?" His words were so slurred that if there was any doubt before that he just woke up, it vanished as soon as he parted his lips.

"We need to ask you a serious question so if you would **_WAKE UP!_** Please." The professor shouted the last words (in case you couldn't tell) to assist in the process. It did the trick, Logan was instantly wide awake. "Okay, what's the question?"

"First," Bobby said, "you have to promise that you won't tell Rouge yet, we're going to tell her tomorrow." Wolverine looked has his clock. " It is tomorrow." Bobby hasn't realized that he and the Professor had been talking so long; it was only 10 when he and Rouge had been holding each other in the great room.

Suddenly Logan cocked his head ever so slightly as if his attentions were on something that only his ears could hear. He sniffed the air and looked directly at Bobby. "If you don't want Stripes to know anything then we might want to fond somewhere else to talk." "Why?" Bobby was at a loss as to why they couldn't ask him right here so he could finally sleep at least a little bit easier knowing that the odds were good that she would be alright.

"Because she's listening just around the corner."

That my friends is the end of this chapter. Now I'm of to go write the next one because I don't even know what's going to happen next.

See ya soon

Stormsdaughter


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here's chapter 5. It's way long, well by my standards at least. Here ya go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A gasp was heard from around the corner that Logan had gestured towards. Bobby sighed. "Rogue, what are you doing?" Rogue stepped out from behind the adjoining hallway into the one that the others currently occupied. "Well, you wouldn't tell me what was going on. And I wanted to know." Bobby sighed again.

"I told you that I would tell you everything tomorrow," he glanced at the clock inside of Logan's room, "or today I guess. Why don't you trust me?" "I do trust you," she hurried to say, "I just had to know. You know me, I hate to be left out of the loop." "I know. But still… I promised you that you would love it. Why couldn't you wait just a couple more hours?"

She looked up at her boyfriends face to realize that he really did want it, whatever _it_ was, to remain a secret until he himself told her. Not a second before. So she caved. "Okay," she said slightly deflated. "Hey, it's alright," Bobby said, moving in for a hug, but only because he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. Holding her close he whispered in her ear, "Get some sleep. We'll tell you what's going on right after breakfast tomorrow morning. I promise."

He released her so that she could carry out his instructions. She walked past the 3 men down the hall towards the girls dormitories. At the end of the hall she turned to find Bobby still staring after her with such adoration that she couldn't help but melt, not to mention the blush that crept onto her cheeks. She waved said, "Goodnight everybody. I'll see ya'll tomorrow." She turned around and started walking again. Just as she turned the corner, she side glanced at Bobby and said to herself so softly that Wolverine had to strain to hear, "I love you Bobby."

That was an interesting development for Logan seeing as he wasn't the most perceptive of all the X- men. He decided to let the Iceman find this little tidbit out all by himself.

"So," said Logan, that shout was starting to wear off and all he wanted to do now was go back to sleep. "What was that question that you wanted to ask me?"

"We have decided that it would be in Rogue's best interests to undergo surgery." The first emotion that crossed Logan's face was panic, "Why? What kind of surgery? What's

wro-…" "Don't worry, her life is not in danger," the Professor explained patiently. "Then why does she need surgery."

(At this point, Xavier tells Logan why Rogue is having surgery, but I'm way to mean to let _you_ find that out so soon. Even though you've probably already figured it out or at least have a suspicion. Mua ha ha.)

"That's a pretty smart idea Iceboy. But what do you need me for?" Wolverine giving Bobby a compliment was either a sign that his idea was equivalent to one of Einstein's, a sign of the apocalypse, or a sign that he's really exited about what this surgery will do to Rogue.

"We consulted Sage(see chapter 2) and she told us that it's as close to a guarantee as we will ever get that she will live if you, uh, _lend,_ her your healing power, only for a few seconds, it should allow her to heal completely, even her hair will grow back. And she will probably wake up in about an hour afterward but only because we will sedate her so that she can have some rest."

"Sure," Wolverine yawned, "anything for Stripes. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep." Without even waiting for a reply, Logan closed the door in their faces and immediately, a thump, and then very loud snoring and murmuring came from the other side of the door that was mere inches away from Bobby's nose.

But even with Wolverine's, Xavier's, and Sage's assurance that everything would be okay, when he slept at all, all Bobby would dream of is all that could go wrong. Rouge's dead, bloody body on the operating table. How she could get could get hurt. And how if she did, it would be all his fault.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

You have probably figured out what Rogue's surgery is going to do, and if you have, **_don't tell anyone!_** Review if you want.

See ya soon

Stormsdaughter


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's me again. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I had kind of a personal crisis. My boyfriend dumped me to be with my best friend, but being the best friend that she is she turned him down, so at least he got his. That's why I changed my name. But I was still in a really depressed mood.

I'm still really sad but my muse knocked on my front door, so I answered even though this chapter will probably be even shitier than the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 6

The breakfast table the next morning, as you can probably guess, was very tense. Almost everyone was out on a mission so it was only the Professor, Rouge, Bobby, Logan, and Storm, who could sense the tension but couldn't figure out its source because she was just as clueless as Rouge as to what was going on. Rouge sat right across the table from Bobby and it was obvious that she was trying hard not to explode. And it was equally obvious that Bobby was trying hard to hold down his laughter. Finally after finishing of his _3rd _strawberry waffle, Rouge couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay. I get it that you didn't want me to find out, and I didn't." At this she sent a rather nasty look at Logan, and Logan of course just sat there looking back but with a slightly puzzled expression. "And I've waited; I haven't said a word about it all morning, just like you asked me to. Now I don't know if you're purposely trying to torture me or if you're just stalling. But I know that if you're torturing me that I want to know now because you are obviously having far too much fun. And if its bad news so you're stalling then I still wants to know now so that we can just get it over with." She said this, quite amazingly, all in one breath so as you can imagine that she was breathing quite hard after that. Since Rouge had finally burst, Bobby couldn't help but outright laugh. Just for a little bit of course.

" Well," he said, all of a sudden very serious, " we think, the professor, Logan and I that it would be best for you if you had…well…uh… surgery." All at once all of the anger and frustration drained out of Rouge, leaving her looking slightly wilted and deflated. " So you were stalling," she said in a very small voice, finding her plate very interesting at that point.

THUMP!

Crap, Storm just fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Like I said, probably even shitier then even my other stuff, but I haven't written in so long, and I my muse wouldn't go away no matter what I threw at her.

See ya soon (maybe)

Unwanted and Unloved


	7. Chapter 7

It's 3:00 in the morning and I am on a role. I have already written, typed and posted 6 chapters for 2 different stores, wrapped up a half finished research paper for 1st period, and finished the book that I was reading. Now isn't that impressive. Maybe I shouldn't have had that coffee. Okay, on with the story.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 7

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wha-What?" If you thought that Rouge's breathing was going fast before, that was nothing compared to how fast it was going now.

"Don't worry," Bobby said, not even trying to cover up the laughter in his voice now.

"And what," said a confused but now very pissed off Rouge, "may ask, is so funny?" "Nothing," Bobby said, trying to regain his composure but only partially succeeding, meaning that he wasn't laughing, but he couldn't help the smile that kept creeping into the corners of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Storm had woken up due to a mental jumpstart from the Professor. "So…so, Rouge has-has to have sur-surgery? Wh-Why?" She asked, still a little disoriented from her unexpected nap.

"That is what I've been trying to find out." Rouge said, never taking her eyes off Bobby's.

"And that if what I'm about to explain," The Professor stated, as usual, very calmly. "we have figured out how to design and build a computer chip that we can safely implant into your brain. It will put your powers under control so that you can turn them on and off and will."

(As if you hadn't already figured this out because it's probably what every Rice fic is about but I can deal with that.)

Rouge looked from Xavier to Bobby with a renewed hope in her eyes that he had never seen inside her. But there was also the underline tone of desire. They both knew that neither of them were ready for **_that_**, but neither would mind making out now and again.

"Are you guys serious?" Rouge said. " Yes, we are very serious." Xavier answered for Bobby because it seemed that all the Ice man could do was nod and sort of drool as if he only just now realized what was possible if this really happened. "all right then," Rouge stated, " then let's get started."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

1, mabey 2 chapters left and then this story will finally be finished. Yay.

See ya soon,

Unwanted and Unloved


	8. AN

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to post. And sorry again for getting your hopes up, but this is not another chapter. The end of the school year is almost here and my teachers are loading on the homework. Plus I'm moving so I have had almost no time to write and the time that I do have, I'm usually sleeping. But don't worry, I'm not giving up this fic. And once I get more time to write my chapters will get longer as so many of you have requested. Okay now, back to algebra. See you soon.


End file.
